Why, Brother?
by vanityxgreed
Summary: Why, brother? Why do you do this to me? And what did I do to deserve such a thing? This is for MATURE audiences only! There is sex between males along with general angst. So, don't like don't read! Sesshomaru X Inuyasha
1. Prologue Death and Family

_**Vanity: Alright, so this isn't our usual adventure, however, no one in the Bleach cast would have fit so very well into these roles. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are the perfect pair for this little fic. And, yes, I am well aware that this is basically incest, but you have to know that this shit happens in real life too (as in familial abuse of all kinds). We do not condone what we write. Please do not treat others as we treat our characters. This is purely fiction and will be read as such. That means that this work of fiction is for mature audiences only (as in, only those that can read this like an adult).**_

_**Greed: Couldn't 'ave said it better myself. However, let me explain one thing. Inuyasha will be very skittish around Sesshomaru but will lash out and be tough when not around the gorgeous, arrogant, prick. We're using the abuse suffered from his brother as a substitute for the abuse he suffered as a Hanyou in the manga. Also, they are all human here. So, enough and review, we do not own, and blah blah blah.**_

…

**Prologue… Death and Family**

…

I stood there in the police station, waiting for my older half-brother to come and pick me up.

Mother had just committed suicide because of Father's death. I was in tears, and no one at the police station was really equipped to handle something like me. There weren't many suicides in such a small town.

It had been three days since Mother had pulled the trigger. No note. No notice of much depression. No warning of what she was about to do. No goodbye to her 9 year old son. Was I really so unwanted that she had to resort to such a thing? I thought the woman had loved me, cherished me. Apparently that had all been an act. A façade so that I would be hurt all the more by her death.

Brother was supposed to arrive today and take me away. I had only seen him once before, however. He was 15 years older than me and had a different mother. I had no idea how he would react to me, his young, half-brother. I was too small for my age, with long black, tangled hair, and gross yellow eyes. The only time I had seen Sesshomaru I had thought he was the prettiest thing I had ever seen. He had never even looked at me, as if I didn't exist. Maybe he would try to get rid of me the very first chance he got. I knew about foster homes and stuff like that. I may have been small and funny looking, but I wasn't stupid.

It was another hour before Brother showed himself. The man was so tall, his hair fell in perfect strands down his back, so blond it was almost silver. And his eyes, they weren't the same murky yellow as my own. No, they shone with intelligence and like pure amber. His shoulders were straight and he didn't even glance at me when he entered the small police station. Brother simply went to the person in charge and cleared everything up. Soon we were headed out the door, my slender wrist gripped tightly in his larger hand. It hurt, but I didn't say anything.

I didn't dare speak to this god-like being.

That night consisted of a plane ride to New York and very little talk.

Life would never be as carefree as it had used to be.

…

_**Vanity: Ah, short, sweet, and to the point. That's what a prologue should be. **_

_**Greed: Don't worry, the next chapter will be up in a jiffy. We've worked out a new system so that we **_**know**_** we'll update faster than what we did on our previous stories. **_

_**Vanity: So, tell us what you think and we may just update early! Enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter 1 Rules and Obedience

_**Greed: So, it's time for the official first chapter of Why, Brother?! Please, hold your applause! Well, I'll just start this off by saying, once again, that our stories are dark. So, hold onto your cookies and grab your favorite stuffed animal. This ride is far from over. **_

_**Vanity: Enough with the prattling. I would like to get this chapter done with now."**_

_**Greed: Right… well then, on to the show! Oh! And to make something clear, they are not demons in this fanfiction. **_

_**WARNING! There is rape in this chapter. Not to explicit nor detailed, but that will probably change in later chapters. Read at your own risk. **_

…

**Chapter 1… Rules and Obedience**

…

Life at Brother's house was… interesting. He put down set rules that I had to follow, chores I had to do, and I listened. Otherwise, neither of us spoke to the other or socialized with the other in any way. Until my 15th year.

I arrived home from school one day and found my brother home early. Sesshomaru was sitting in his usual white chair alongside the fireplace, sipping a glass of expensive Scotch. It wasn't normal for him to be home so early. The man was usually so engrossed with the Law Firm he ran that he was hardly home before I fixed food. Sometimes he wouldn't even be home until I was already asleep. It made me wonder if he was really at work most of the time. I doubted it.

"Inuyasha," he called out softly. I almost missed it when he said my name.

"Yes, Sesshomaru?" I asked, just as softly. I didn't call him Brother and didn't really speak with him. It just made things easier.

"You are at an age you wish to buy things for yourself, yes?" the tall man asked. He uncrossed his legs and stood, not waiting for me to answer. "I've been considering giving you an allowance. You cook and clean around the house, and you do a fairly good job of it. You also keep quiet and have never been too much trouble for me to handle besides a few exceptions. However, you are but a child, so that is expected. I was thinking about giving you $200 a week as long as you clean and cook to satisfaction. Is that acceptable to you?"

I was shocked. I had never really needed an allowance because Sesshomaru bought me everything I needed like clothes, food, and a computer for school. "D-don't you think that's too much? I would be fine with less."

"Nonsense. I make enough money to give you this much. I've even set up a bank account for you so that you can accumulate any money you do not wish to spend," my brother explained. He paused a moment before continuing. "Also, I'll ask you to do other odds and ends, tasks that will be worth more than just household chores and such. You'll get paid each time you do one of these jobs. Understand?"

I knew better than questioning Sesshomaru by now. After living with the arrogant man for six year, I had learned that when he got something in his mind, he stuck to it. "That's fine."

"Very well. Do not bother cooking food for me. I have a business meeting and I will be eating out tonight. You can order in if you wish. There is cash on the kitchen counter. I shall also be home late." He moved to leave the house, but stopped when he was standing by my side. One of his hands reached out to grab a strand of my dark hair. "You have your mother's hair," he stated. And then he dropped my hair and left the house.

I was frozen to that spot for so long my legs cramped when I finally decided to move. Sesshomaru had never touched me besides that one day to drag me out of the police station when my mother had died. Also, that comment was something I wasn't sure how to take. I thought Sesshomaru had always hated my mother and me. Why would he say something like that, and exactly how did he mean it?

…

_Three days later…_

It was midnight when I was roused from my sleep. I had gone to bed before Sesshomaru got back.

My eyes moved about my room, trying and failing to find what had woken me from such a peaceful sleep. As I was about to turn over so that I could go back to sleep, I heard something. Apparently, that something had been what had woken me up the first time. It was the sound of footsteps outside my door. I turned and watched as the door opened, barely noticeable in the night. And there stood Sesshomaru, an inky silhouette against more darkness.

I didn't let on that I was awake. I just stayed where I was, barely breathing and afraid to move. There was no reason for this man to be in my room. So, why was he here now?

My eyes couldn't focus on the shadow of Sesshomaru looking straight at him, so I had to watch him from the corner of my eyes as he moved closer and closer.

"_Little brother,_ I know that you're awake. Your eyes shine in the light." The way he spoke sent shivers down my spine and made my breath catch in a loud, choking gasp. "It's about time for you to do a _job_ for me. I waited three days just so you could think about what you might have to do. Have any idea's yet?" His voice was little more than a hiss at my ear now. My half-brother was now standing directly beside my bed, leaning over it so his lips were touching my skin. "Answer me, _little brother."_

"I-I don't know, Sesshomaru," came my breathy answer. I was scared. I didn't know what was happening. What was happening? And then the light beside my bed was turned on, revealing my brother still dressed for work, but without his jacket.

Sesshomaru pulled my comforter away from me, uncovering my body. "I don't expect much from this time. But, you'll learn and you'll learn quickly." With that said he climbed onto the bed and straddled my legs. His upper body was bent so that it was parallel to mine. My hands came up and tried to push at his clothed chest. Suddenly he pulled back and grabbed my hands with one of his. His other hand went to the tie around his neck and removed the loosened item. Said item then made its way around my wrists. "Struggle and I will tie you to the bed," he whispered coldly.

A whimper sounded in the room. I swear it wasn't me. That couldn't have been me.

After securing my hands he moved to remove my sleep pants. I tried to kick him away, but he reared back and slapped me so hard I blacked out for a moment. When I was able to focus again, my pants were gone and my bastard of a brother had my legs spread. "I will tell you that if you struggle again it will not be pleasant. Understand, _Inuyasha?"_

Choking back a sob, I nodded. I didn't want to be strapped to the bed and I didn't want to be hit again. If I woke up without my pants on one time, what could happen the next few moments I was out?

Suddenly, something was touching me down there where something should not enter. I didn't want to look. No, I couldn't look. However, Sesshomaru had other plans. He forced my head up so that I could see down the length of my body and see what exactly was touching me down there. This time I did let that sob escape. Sesshomaru was guiding himself right up to my ass.

"Please, please, don't! Why are you doing this? You don't need to. Please stop," I pleaded.

His hand holding onto my chin moved to caress my cheek. "You're right," he started, almost giving me hope that he would stop. "I don't need to do this. But, I will anyway, _little brother._ I've been wanting to do this to you for a while now. And I can trust you won't tell anyone. Do you know why, Inuyasha?" I shook my head in the negative. I didn't know why he thought I wouldn't tell. However, _I_ knew why I wouldn't tell. It would be humiliating for others to know I had been raped by a male, a male that was also my own family. There was no way I could tell. "Because, if you do tell, I can say I was seduced and threatened. My poor demented brother didn't really know what he was doing. The loss of his father and mother has finally gotten to him. I feared for my life and his if I didn't comply to his wishes."

God, but that was messed up. He was messed up and this whole situation was messed up. It was no use pleading with this man poised over me, holding me down. I could see his cold eyes staring back at me, holding no mercy.

The hand on my cheek griped my face again and moved my head so I was looking back down my body instead of up at him. Then he thrust his hips forward. No warning and no preparation. I couldn't help the scream that escaped my mouth.

After that I couldn't scream anymore as he moved. I was stuck sobbing and trying to suck in enough air to continue breathing. After what seemed like eternity I found my sobs had morphed into tiny, pathetic 'no's' that were having absolutely no effect on the icy body connected to mine.

What finally stopped him was his release. It was a tensing of muscle and then a warm, disgusting wetness on my insides. He never made a sound while… doing that to me. Hell, his expression barely even changed. The next thing he did was zip his pants, untie my wrists, and walk out like nothing had ever happened.

After about an hour of just lying on the bed in what felt like a mound of filth, I dragged myself up off the bed and into the bathroom attached to my room. I needed to feel clean again. I _needed_ to get the feel of him off my skin. Even if that meant scalding my skin so that I only felt pain on my own terms.

When I was finally done scrubbing my skin raw, I drug myself back to bed and stripped the sheets. Then I just laid on the bare mattress and stared at nothing. I wouldn't go to school tomorrow. Most likely I would be in more pain tomorrow that I was right now. Maybe spending the day in the shower would help me feel clean again.

…

_**Greed: So, there you have it, the first chapter. Next chapter he's in school! Kouga and Miroku are there with him, along with Sango! Sorry, but Kagome annoys the living hell out of me sometimes, so I'm ignoring her right now.**_

_**Vanity: Don't worry, people. I may sneak her in at some point.**_

_**Greed: Like hell! Anyway, review for our pleasure, please!**_


	3. Chapter 2 Friends and Foes

_**Vanity: Alright. A few reviewers have told us that our story is similar to a yaoi called 'Cage.' Well, before this, I had only read something called 'Cage' that was a Bleach doujinshi (I reviewed as much). So, I looked it up. Yes, there are similarities. Basically, the elder brother forces the younger into having sex and then pays him. That's about it though. At the end they realize they love each other. Gag. Just gag. I do not enjoy lovey dovey bullshit, which is what that developed into. It was an okay read, but not something I would go for. You'll see why at the end of this story. There is not a romantic bone in our body.**_

_**Greed: I agree with Vanity for once. Gag. Ahaha! Also! We got a review that made us laugh so hard! It was a guest. 'Cupcake-kun: disgusting' That's all it said! Our first flame and it is one word, two if you count the cupcake-kun! Ahaha! It's just too funny! If you thought it was disgusting, why did you read it? We put up sufficient warnings you bozo~!**_

_**Vanity: So, read and review! It proves interesting sometimes, I suppose.**_

…

**Chapter 2… Friends and Foes**

…

_**I need to act normal,**_** I thought to myself. **_**But it's so hard. How am I supposed to act normal when something so unnatural had just happened not even two days ago?**_** That pain was still present and it had only sharpened as I had to walk to school, fearing the intimate confines of the bus. **

** Kouga was waiting for me by the water fountain beside the gym's entrance. There was where everyone waited before school actually started. Kouga, Shippo, and I never when in, though. It had become a tradition to sit by the fountain. The smaller boy wasn't here yet, preferring to come later in the morning, as usual. **

** The brunet's greeting was normal. An enthusiastic wave to me and then when I got closer he would undoubtedly hug me around my shoulders. I didn't know if I would be able to take his touch right now. But, he was my friend. He wouldn't do… he couldn't do what Sesshomaru had done to me. Though, my older half-brother had never touched by before. What if it was only a matter of time before Kouga wished to touch me like that, too?**

** No! Those thoughts were ridiculous. I couldn't think of… oh no. He was so close now. I was going to have an anxiety attack. Please, please don't touch me.**

** He didn't so I dragged my eyes up to see what had stopped him. The look in his eyes was strange, almost concerned. "Dude, Yasha, what's gotten into ya? Ya look spooked."**

** He didn't need to know. He **_**didn't**_** need to know! **_**Calm yourself!**_** "I just don't feel very well," I told him after a moment. "If I don't feel better by lunch, I'll probably go home." No I wouldn't. I didn't want to risk that **_**he**_** would be home early. I didn't know when he would want to do… **_**that**_** again. **

** "Alright, if ya say so," the chipper teen stated nonchalantly. He took everyone at their word, at face value. I wonder if I did that, because I had taken Sesshomaru as cold and indifferent. He was definitely cold, but indifferent was not the right word. I didn't know how to describe this development in our relationship. Wrong, immoral, disgusting. Those worked, but they weren't perfect for describing his thoughts and attitude about it. It was… disturbingly calculated. Almost as if he had been planning what to do for the years I had been with him. And maybe he had. I would never really know, I was sure. **

** I wondered where Shippo was. The bell was about to ring to signify we needed to go to class. The tiny boy was usually five minutes early on the dot. Ah, there he was, rushing up the sidewalk to the school. His frame was shaking with effort as he rushed to enter the school before the bell actually rang. And, just as the door opened, the bell rang and the kid gave out a relieved breath. "Inuyasha! Kouga! I was almost late!" the auburn haired boy cried.**

** Kouga chuckled and cuffed the childish teen on the back. "Yer such a nerd, Shippo. Why do we hand out with you again?"**

** Shippo grinned wickedly. "Because, you would be failing, and Inuyasha wouldn't have anyone intelligent to speak with," he chided. Kouga acting completely offended and I just chuckled softly. Shippo was the smartest kid in our tenth grade class, and he didn't let Kouga—football star and adored jock—forget that fact. This normal routine soothed me slightly as we continued our trek to homeroom. Kouga had to go a separate way than Shippo and me, but we would meet again later in Spanish class right before lunch. **

** Once the redhead and I were seated in our usual seats, the smaller boy turned to me. "What has you so down, Inuyasha? I haven't seen you like this since you first moved here."**

** I looked away from his dark green eyes. "I'm just having a little trouble with my brother," I stated. It wasn't really a lie, but it hurt to not tell the complete truth to Shippo. If anyone would understand, it was this guy. "I'm sure it'll work itself out eventually. Right now it's just… stressful."**

** When I looked back up at him, he seemed displease with my small explanation, but didn't push. For that, I was grateful. Even though I knew I could trust him, there was no way I was telling anyone about what happened to me. No, what my brother did to me. It was shameful and immoral. He was my brother! And he had **_**violated **_**me in the worst way possible. **

** Shippo sighed and looked up as the second bell rang, signifying the start of class, but not before he whispered, "You can tell me anything, Yasha. I won't judge."**

** Those words just made me feel guiltier about hiding what was happening. Though, not enough to loosen my tongue. **

…

**I quietly enter the house and sighed as I didn't see Sesshomaru's jacket draped over his chair. That was almost a sure sign that he was home. His car being in the garage didn't necessarily mean he was home. He sometimes had his assistant, Jaken, pick him up to go to important lunch or dinner dates. **

** So, knowing that I was safe for a little while longer, I walked to my room in relative ease. When I opened the door, though, my lungs fought to force air into my body, my bag dropped from my shoulder, and my knees went weak. Sesshomaru was sitting on the edge of my bed, his coat draped on the comforter beside him, and a glass of Scotch in his hand. "Ah, **_**Little Brother**_**, so good of you to join me. You are late getting home from school. Explain the reason why."**

** My mouth was suddenly dry and unresponsive. It gapped open like a fish. My taller relative stood after a moment of my silence and paced toward me. In that moment I was truly terrified. I turned and would have run if I hadn't forgotten the backpack at my feet. **

** I was suddenly on the floor and trying to scramble blindly away. However, a hand in my hair stopped me. "I asked you a question, **_**Inuyasha**_**. I expect you to answer me swiftly."**

** A sob escaped me as the pain in my head intensified as I was dragged to my feet. My hands were around his arm trying to hold myself high so that the hand wasn't as harsh. It didn't work. "I-I walked h-home!" I yelled.**

** "And why would you walk home? I have been waiting for you for twenty minutes. I do not like to wait, **_**brother**_**."**

** "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't walk home again," I promised. Dammit! This man just made me a quivering mass of fear. Why couldn't I fight him off? Oh, he was stronger than me. He had proved that the other night when I struggled away. That bruise on my check was still fresh. It had taken a lot of makeup and time to cover it this morning. YouTube had some very interesting videos on how to cover dark bruises and circles under the eyes. Apparently, makeup would be my new best friend for a while. **

** "Go take a shower. I expect you back in here within ten minutes," the white-blond haired man stated coldly as he thrust me toward my washroom and release my long hair. I rushed into my bathroom and almost collapsed. Surely this was not happening. Sesshomaru wasn't in my room. He couldn't be. This was all a nightmare. A disturbingly real nightmare. One I apparently could not wake from. **

** I hurriedly stripped from my clothes and stepped into the shower. Cold water hit my skin as I turned on the faucet. I didn't let the water warm before I started scrubbing at my dirty skin and pulling at my dark hair. By the time I shut off the water, it had been scolding my skin. **

** After that ordeal, I shut the water off and grabbed a towel. Maybe Sesshomaru would be gone. He wouldn't be waiting for me like I feared. But, as I opened the door, my fear was rekindled. Sesshomaru sat on my bed and sipped at his earlier forgotten drink. **

** "Drop the towel and come here," he ordered. When I didn't immediately comply, a growl sounded deep within his throat. I slowly lowered the towel around my waist to the floor and then tried to hide behind my hands. "Move your hands or walk with them outstretched at your sides. Do not hide anything from me. We are brothers aren't we?" he sneered. **

** I pulled my hands slightly away from my body and shakily made my way to the older man. Sesshomaru grabbed me around the waist when I was close enough and turned me around to sit in his lap. I'm sure my shaking was very noticeable, but he didn't comment on it.**

** His hands caressed down from my hips and over my thighs. My trembling increased and I felt the prickling of tears at my eyes. I put my hands on his and attempted to pull them off. To push off of his lap. Sesshomaru's arms suddenly pulled up and wrapped around my torso. "Shush, Inuyasha. I'll be gentle this time. Just don't struggle anymore." A hand moved to grip my chin and pull my head over to look at my bedside table. "See that?" he asked. He had added a bottle of something to my lamp, alarm clock, and books. "That's something that will make this less painful. I didn't use anything last time so it was so very painful for you. Don't struggle and I'll use that to lessen the pain. Do we have a deal?"**

** Slowly, my struggling settled, but my tears finally fell. My head nodded weakly. Up and down. **

** "Good boy. Now," he began and released my torso and chin, "get on the bed on your hands and knees, legs spread." I stood from his lap and thought my legs were going to give out. Somehow I managed to do as he said, with arms and legs shaking so badly I was surprised the bed wasn't moving. My brother's eyes had followed me though whole time, watching as I struggled to follow his instructions. I finally looked away, hanging my head and letting my long hair hide my face.**

** Suddenly, there was a hand on my bare bottom. My whole body flinched away from the touch only to be pulled back by hands on my hips.**

** "I will not tell you again, **_**Little Brother.**_** Struggle and this will be more painful. Stay still, you may even enjoy this."**

** No! I didn't want to enjoy this! It was wrong. So very **_**wrong**_**. Please, please just make it not hurt. Nothing else. No pleasure, no pain. I just wanted numbness. **

** "Place your head down and raise your hips," I was told. After I did that there was a shifting of the bed. Not a minute later and something cold was probing at me. I shivered but didn't move away, didn't flinch. Something slick pushed at my entrance, it wasn't as big as Sesshomaru's… **_**thing, **_**but it still hurt. I assumed it was one of his fingers. A moment later proved me right as a second entered me, making me cry out in pain. **

** In and out, they continued to stretch my abused hole. Even with the lubrication I was in pain, though not as much as that first night. Shortly after the third finger found its way inside, something was hit that made me shudder, and not from pain. "Don't touch there! Please, please, don't touch there! No more. I don't want it!" I cried pathetically. But he didn't listen and continued to stab at that place inside my body as I pleaded for him to stop.**

** Sesshomaru's other hand founds it's way to my front and wrapped around my hard member. "It seems as if you're enjoying this, **_**Inuyasha. **_** Do you really enjoy this? Being violated by your own family?"**

** "No, no I don't!" I screeched. "I want it to stop. Please. It hurts. It still hurts." And it did. Under that blanket of pleasure I could feel the pain. If that movement against that nub inside of me was stopped, I would drown in that horrid pain. **

** "Then I'm sorry I lied, brother," Sesshomaru said slowly. The fingers were just suddenly gone one second and the next there was something larger pressed up to me. I didn't even have time to scream before my half-brother's slick member was lodged into my body. Only then did I scream. **

** My hands tried to drag me away from the pain, but I couldn't get away. Sesshomaru was gripping my hips and just waiting. I didn't really know what for. **

** Sobs escaped my mouth for a few moments and then they died down as Sesshomaru still did not move. My trembling never stopped and my breathing never leveled out, but I wasn't in as much pain as I had been. White knuckles were the only things in my view for a moment before I moved my head so that I could drag in more air. "Relax, **_**Inuyasha**_**. It wouldn't hurt so much if you just relaxed," he whispered huskily in my ear.**

** That voice did not tighten things lower in me. It did not make me wish for this to be happening in any capacity. It only made spiders crawl down my spine and parasites eat at my insides. **

** And then he started to move. **

** And I started to enjoy a small part of it. Unwilling pleasure was something that would definitely break me faster than just pain. How could I feel pleasure from such a disturbing act? There had to be something wrong with not just my brother, but me. **

** The pain helped block some of the pleasure, but it didn't stop my release. Sesshomaru looked down at me when he finished dressing and smirked. "I think you'll learn to enjoy this more over time, dear brother."**

…

_**Vanity: Ah, another chapter finished. I must say thank you for supporting this venture, if you have indeed been reading. **_

_**Greed: Now, review and your job will be over until the next chapter! We hope you enjoyed our poor Inuyasha's ordeals. He has it so rough right now.**_

_**Vanity: And it only looks worse for the future. Until next time!**_


	4. Chapter 3 Wires and Tangles

_**Greed: On to the latest chapter!**_

_**Vanity: No long winded note here. Just a Happy Halloween. (This was written on Halloween not updated on Halloween. Deal with it.)**_

…

**Chapter 3… Wires and Tangles**

…

_A few weeks later..._

"Inuyasha! What is wrong with you? You have avoided Shippo for over a week and every time I speak to you I always get snapped at. Would you just tell us what is going on? We are your friends and we can help," Kouga ranted. He was right. So very right. But, I _couldn't_ tell them what had transpired between my brother and I. "You just need to talk to us, Yasha."

He sounded so hurt and I was the one making him sound like that. And I was only about to make things worse. "It's nothing you need to worry about! Why don't you just butt out, Kouga?"

His tan face scrunched into an angered frown. "Then why do I even bother? I try to help you and it just gets shoved right back into my face! Shippo was basically in tears because you won't talk to him. All you ever say is that you're having problems with your brother. We don't even know if that's the truth. Are you on drugs or something? Because that is one of the only reasons I can think of that you would act like such a shithead!" Kouga had started yelling at the last few sentences, which made me glad that it was after school and the buses had already left with their loads of children.

I was waiting for Sesshomaru to pick me up. He said we were going somewhere today. I wasn't sure if I was up for going where he wanted to. The man was going to kill me one of these days.

Kouga was breathing roughly as I pulled my attention back on him. My mouth almost moved to tell him that I was indeed on drugs, just to make it easier. However, he would demand that I let him help me with my problem. I couldn't very well lie about something as serious as that. Just like I couldn't tell him about something as serious as what I was going through. It was far too humiliating.

Before I could say anything further, Sesshomaru pulled up in his Cadillac XTS. "Bye, Kouga," I whispered. He didn't answer me, so I had no idea if he heard me or was just ignoring me.

I climbed into the vehicle and off we sped.

It didn't take long before we were at our destination and Sesshomaru was standing in an elevator of a large hotel with me. It was honestly the scariest thing I could imagine right now. It was scary at home, but changing locations was just another level of disturbing. By the time the elevator doors slid open, I was breathing heavily and Sesshomaru had to drag me out of the transport.

When we go to our specified room, Sesshomaru didn't even wait before the door was closed before he was stripping me of clothes and I was trying to stop him. He actually used my clothes as ties to hold my arms behind my back. My pants disappeared somewhere as I was roughly pushed back to sit on a plush couch.

"I'm going to teach you something, and you're going to do it the exact way I show you," my half-sibling told me. "Also, do not expect me to do this for you more than I think you deserve it."

My taller man proceeded to move his head toward my lower regions. He took my limp member into one of his hands and then lowered his mouth to my hardening flesh. I gasped and struggled against the consuming heat of his mouth over me. His free hand came to rest upon my hip to stop my wild thrashing. I wanted to cry and get away from this person forcing me into pleasure, yet I also wished to thrust up and further into that moist heat and receive more pleasure. It was a sickening thought, and his tongue moving around like that didn't help matters.

It was over soon, though. He stopped right when I should have release and slide something over my penis.

"Now, I won't take that off until I'm completely satisfied. Do what I just did to you well and I might think of taking it off earlier than planned," the demon explained.

No! No, no, no, no. I couldn't do that. I wouldn't do that! However, I didn't get the chance to protest as I was pulled off the couch and forced on my knees. Sesshomaru was standing right in front of me, pants unzipped and erection waiting. That's all I glimpsed before that erection was shoved into my mouth. I gagged and tried to pull back. Sesshomaru kept me there, though.

And on it went until he finally released, me gagging and him controlling my movement. "That was pathetic," he said after we were done. "Just for that, you can wear that cock ring the whole night." He pulled me up by my hair and pushed me toward the wall that was actually more of an overly large window. I was propelled roughly into the cool glass and shuddered as the warmth from my body left me. The cold surface hurt my straining member so that I wished to cry.

Being pressed to the window made me realize that we were right across from a rather large apartment complex and I immediately tried to get away from Sesshomaru. "People will see!" I cried out. This was even more humiliating than just being forced to have sex.

"They won't know we are brothers, though. Isn't it exciting to be displayed like this, Inuyasha?"

"No! I'm not excited. I'm not!"

"It seems to me that you are protesting too much. Could it actually be that you enjoy my cock slamming into you? When I hit your prostate just right, you even make the most delicious sounds. Even after your voice is hoarse from screaming and denying the pleasure, you still cry out your pleasure." Sesshomaru moved and I felt his body against mine. Soon he was thrusting into me and all I could do was try to stifle my scream. Now he was moving so painfully. "Just like now. You feel pain right now, but soon that pain will be edged with pleasure and you'll be trying to stop your moans. If you would just give in to what I said, this could be so much more pleasurable for you."

I shook my head and even started beating it on the glass of the window. The pleasure would just make things worse. I wanted the pain to reinforce that this was bad! That I didn't want it. My body betrayed me when Sesshomaru could make it feel anything besides pain.

"Now, now, _Little Brother_," the man _inside of me_ whispered. "There is no need for hurting yourself. I can give you plenty of pain." He pulled out of me and then tugged me toward the bed. My knees were forced onto the edge and he bent me slightly forward, using my arms to hold me halfway upright. He then entered me again. It was even more painful than the first time tonight, but I didn't make a sound besides a grunt of displeasure. I had to stop his sick pleasure somehow. Again he started up, moving until I was completely raw. As night came, I found myself under Sesshomaru once again, chest in the mattress, back to him. He was leaning over me, and as he released, teeth sank into my shoulder hard enough to draw blood.

He collapsed right on time of me and then rolled over. He moved his hand to remove the ring around my member and stroked it a few times before I released everything that had been pent up. Before I could curl into myself and pass out from the pain and exhaustion, Sesshomaru spoke in his normal, haughty tones.

"Go take a shower and then dress. We'll go back to the house when you're done."

…

Later, at the house, I was sitting in my room attempting to finish my pile of homework. The distraction didn't work like I hoped it would. The equations and questions didn't dull my mind with their usual numbing power.

I was about to just curl up within my bed and go to sleep, hoping no nightmare would enter my dreams, when my older brother walked into my room. He hadn't even bothered to knock. Sesshomaru thrust a small booklet into my hands. "You should really look at your bank account more often. I balanced it for you this time. Next time, you're on your own."

I opened the little bank book and looked at the total. I never touched any of the money. I was too afraid that it would make me what I already felt like. Every time my brother forced himself onto me, I was paid nearly a thousand dollars. I could tell by the dates and the amounts next to them.

My bank book was telling me what I wished to ignore. My own flesh and blood was paying me to be his whore.

I was a prostitute.

…

_**Vanity: Well, that turned out more than I planned it to be. I honestly wasn't going to put that much sex in this. I suppose you all liked it though.**_

_**Greed: POOR INUYASHA! *blinks* oops, got overly emotional and shit. Oh well. How you enjoyed our little human Inuyasha's struggles. Review and tell us how we're doing! **_

_**Vanity: As she said, review. We live for them. **_

_**Greed: No, we don't. They just make us feel awesome!**_


	5. Chapter 4 Truth and Lies

_**Vanity: We are back in action, my lovely little insects.**_

_**Greed: She means that as an endearment, I swear. And, no, I do not understand that reasoning. She's just strange.**_

_**Vanity: As are you! You call them whores and bitches.**_

_**Greed: And Horny Little Bitches. They are my HLBs!**_

_**Vanity: Just shut your disgusting trap before I do it. Anyway, read, enjoy, review!**_

…

**Chapter 4… Truths and Lies**

…

Kouga was furious that one of his two best friends was acting the way he was.

Inuyasha hadn't spoken to him in over two weeks. And, to make matters worse, every time the brunet caught sight of the yellow eyed fucker, he looked more and more sickly. Kouga didn't know what the hell was going on, but he was going to find out. And soon, dammit! That piece of dog crap wasn't going to avoid him like this if he could help it.

He rounded the corner so that he could get to his classroom and ran into someone. Whoever the bastard was fell flat on his ass and then started to apologize profusely. Kouga looked down and his eyes widened.

In front of him was Inuyasha, his black hair was braided over his shoulder, limp and dull looking. His eyes looked scared and lost. And his shirt was too big, falling off one of his shoulders to show a fresh, pink scar over his collar bone. A scar that looked like a bite mark. But that couldn't be possible. The normally feisty and fierce, Inuyasha was not one to act so recklessly when it came to his love life. Inuyasha was one to bite, not be bitten.

Once Inuyasha looked up at the silent person in front of him, he quieted and grabbed his bag before hurrying off. Leaving Kouga standing there with his stunned expression still on his face.

…

I couldn't believe I had just run into Kouga like that. I had successfully avoided him for almost two weeks straight and we bump into each other in the halls? What the hell was up with that stroke of luck?

I rushed into the bathroom and splashed water onto my face. After drying it, I looked into the mirror in front of me. Shit. My shirt had slipped to show that bite mark Sesshomaru had left a week—or was it two—ago. Ah, it was two or more. I had talked to Kouga that day. I hadn't eaten much since then either.

My stomach had stopped growling much a few days ago. When I got food, I almost always retched it up. My hair was dull, as were my eyes. Dark circles also tainted the skin around my yellow orbs. Damn, but I looked like a corpse. And it still didn't deter my oh so loving brother. His cold hands never left my body. His biting teeth never stopped without leaving marks. That monster would be the death of me.

I doubled over and then had to run to the stalls behind me so that I wouldn't make a mess in the floor if something decided to come out of my acid filled stomach.

There was no way I could keep living like this. The stress was destroying my body. Hell, Sesshomaru was killing my soul. There would be nothing left of me if this kept up. What in the world had possessed my brother—half though he may be—to use my body like it was his own personal toy? How was I supposed to get away from him?

And then, the idea hit me. I could get away from him as long as I had a bit of free time at home. However, I would have to play my cards just right. Sesshomaru sometimes came home early just so he could have 'extra' time with me. His words, not mine. And, even though that was only a couple times a week, I never knew what days those would be. So, why not just go home early myself? It wasn't like anyone would really miss me anyway. That stupid ass Kouga hadn't even asked me if I was okay. After two weeks or more of not really seeing each other, he hadn't even said one word to my face.

So, instead of going to class after my little moment of vomiting up little more than mucus, I turned toward the front doors of the school and proceeded to walk home, giving no explanation to anyone as to where I was going. No one would care.

Less than twenty minutes later saw me at my front door, unlocking and entering the slightly larger than average home.

Ten more minutes saw me in the bathtub. Door locked, boxers on, and a razor in hand. I took a deep breath and let it out. I would do this. I would do this to escape my pain and my tormentor. It was cowardly, but I wouldn't hurt anymore. Sesshomaru wouldn't make me feel like a slut and a whore. A fucking prostitute.

Tears slid down my cheeks as my thoughts swirled and buzzed around my head. This was it. I wouldn't have to worry about that bastard touching me again! Now I could be free from those claw-like hands and those yellow eyes that matched my own. It was like staring in a fucking mirror, seeing only the eyes looking back at you, colder and harsher than they should have been. I would take my life from his hands and put it in my own! Instead of him killing me, I would kill myself.

All it would take was two small cuts down my lower arms. It sounded so easy.

One cut. Not deep enough. Dammit. I'd have to do it again. Another cut. The blood started flowing faster, dripping into the water and then pouring. Switch the razor to the other hand. Shit. I dropped it. My cut arm can't grip it right. I'd have to—dammit! I cut my finger looking for the small blade. I was losing blood too fast and yet, not fast enough. I had to find it!

"Inuyasha," I heard from the doorway.

No, no, no! It couldn't be him! Not yet! I was so close.

The door opened to my bathroom and in the pale, godly figure walked. His eyes looked at the red streaks my blood had left on the side of the tub, and then to the pink tinged water surrounding me. Ocher eyes narrowed and he surged forward and grabbed a towel off the counter. Then he grabbed my arm and wrapped it up tight. He never said a word, just worked studiously like he knew what he was doing.

After my arm was wrapped tightly, he pulled out a cell phone and called 911. An ambulance arrived ten minutes later.

I was seriously surprised that they got here in time. Maybe I didn't cut deep enough. Or I really had needed that other arm cut to make it faster. I didn't know. I was in tears the whole time they were treating me, putting an IV in my arm, stitching me up. Dammit! Why couldn't Sesshomaru have been 15 minutes later? Surely I would have been too close to dying or already dead by then to be saved.

Sesshomaru was asked if he was going to ride in the ambulance with me, to which he responded yes. I was sure it wasn't because he was worried about me. The man just wanted to make sure I didn't say anything. Though, he could easily turn things around back to being my fault. His delusional, suicidal, little brother. It didn't help that I was also not quite right in the head right now.

After a few minutes in the ambulance, whatever sedative they had giving me went into effect. My eyes slowly closed and I was forced into darkness.

…

_**Vanity: Short chapter, but I believe it hold more impact that way. No sex in this chapter, because all chapters can't be sex, sex, sex. Oh, I suppose they can, but that would just be a total porn. No me gusta.**_

_**Greed: Hey, don't hate me for that! I totally would have voted for more sex! This story, is Vanity's baby, though. **_

_**Vanity: So, to tell us what you think, you need to review! We look forward to what you have to say.**_


	6. Chapter 5 Pain and Tears

_**Vanity: We are updating this early, because we got so tickled with the reviews! And, LOVELYMOKONA, yes, it is an all-human fic. I think we said that in the first A/N for this story, but I'm not sure and do not really feel like looking. Enjoy!**_

_**Greed: So, on to another chapter! We're getting more into the thick of things. The plot shows itself even more!**_

_**Vanity: Shut your mouth! You'll give everything away if you keep talking. Idiot!**_

_**Greed: Why don't you shut up? I never get to tell them what I want to!**_

_**Vanity: That's because you would give everything away. You always run your mouth before you think! Now, everyone! Enjoy this new chapter and review! We enjoy hearing what you think. **_

…

**Chapter 5… Pain and Tears**

…

I woke up in the hospital with Sesshomaru hovering over me.

"Did you really think you could run away from me, _Little Brother?_ I have half a mind to lock you away so that you can't try something like this again." His sneer caused me to shrink back into the uncomfortable hospital bed. "Do you know that I had to tell them you were depressed about a recent break up? I also had to tell them that the relationship wasn't a healthy one. Don't worry, though. I played the concerned older brother very well. However, this will cost you. The school year is almost over, and you're staying home to finish it out. I already arranged it with the school. They will have all of your books and school work brought here by one of your friends. Though, I'm surprised you have any. Any tests that you have to do, though, I will have to bring you to school so that you can do them. Understand?"

I nodded too fast and wondered how Sesshomaru would act if I vomited on his shiny shoes. Better not to test it out. It would only land me in more trouble.

"You are forcing me to take too much care of you. You're about to turn 16, Inuyasha. That should be an age where you know not to do stupid things," Sesshomaru hissed. "I'll be home around the clock so that something like this doesn't happen again. Working from home is an inconvenience, but I suppose I'll have to make due, being the concerned brother that I am."

Everything he was saying almost made me want to laugh. It also made me wish I could just fold into myself and stay there. I just wanted to go away. And, I would have, if Sesshomaru hadn't come home so early. Why had he come home at that time, anyway? It had only been two o'clock. I wasn't due home for another hour and a half. Surely he didn't wait for me that long.

Before my loving brother could say anything else, the door opened and in came a doctor. "Ah, Doctor Miroku, do you have any more news for me?" Sesshomaru asked the man.

"Well, with what you told me, I wanted to give him a prescription for anti-depressants. Nothing too strong. Also, you will need to administer the drug yourself, Mr. Taisho. I'm sure you know why," the doctor said, acting as if I didn't know what you could do with pills. It was obvious he thought I would try to overdose on them. "I would also like to keep your brother here for another night, just so that can observe him, make sure he is completely stable. You understand?"

"Of course doctor. I'll take my leave now. I have some more work to bring here from home. You speak with Inuyasha and see to his needs." I could tell he was talking more to me than the doctor. He was basically saying that if I spoke to the doctor about anything he had done—that we had done—I would be living in an even worse hell than I already was.

Once Sesshomaru left, the doctor turned to me and let out a breath. "Whew. I thought he would never leave. Your brother isn't someone easily dealt with." He must have expected me to speak because he stared at me expectantly. When I didn't talk he spoke instead. "You wouldn't happen to have a sister would you, because there are apparently some lookers in your family," he joked. Or maybe he wasn't joking and was just a pervert. I shook my head at him. "You know, I'm just trying to lighten the mood. I suppose it isn't really possible after your brother just left and you woke up, huh? You know he's concerned about you, though, right? When I first came into the room he had his face in his hands all upset. It's the most human I saw him the whole time he was here."

Ha. He didn't know my brother well. What he showed as concern was probably just annoyance. Or an act so that he looked like a loving brother. Instead of reacting negatively, though, I just averted my eyes.

"You really should worry him so much. When he was telling me about your unhealthy relationship, he seemed very upset. Would you like to talk about it a bit, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked softly.

"Why should I? Sesshomaru already told you what happened," I hissed painfully. My left arm, the one I cut, felt hard and heavy. My head was pounding in my skull. My mouth felt so dry I could barely get those words passed my lips. Miroku sighed and walked over to the table by the bed I was in. There he grabbed a cup with the hospital logo on it. He put the straw up to my mouth and I gratefully started gulping water down.

"Not so fast. You'll get sick." The doctor instructed. I slowed my intake down and then stopped. My throat was no longer scratchy and my tongue didn't feel like a piece of wood. "Also, Sesshomaru's version was condensed. There is no way he could tell me everything that went on in your relationship. I'd like to get the facts from you, if that's alright."

I wanted to snort and tell him there had been no such relationship. The only relationship I had was with a twisted brother. Though, I wasn't about to tell him that. Sesshomaru would just say I was a delirious teenager, depressed and suicidal. He had already threatened as much. Besides, even this perverted doctor thought my stoic brother was very worried about my condition. There was no way he wouldn't think I was lying to somehow get the bastard of my back. "No, it's not alright," I suddenly said. "I don't want to speak about such things, and Sesshomaru probably said about as much as I would have."

"You speak just like him. He said you wouldn't say much more than what he already had."

My eyes widened at that. I spoke just like my brother? Was I really so much like him that I would say something so similar to that asshole? I didn't voice my shock, though Miroku must have sensed that something was wrong.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha? I didn't upset you, did I?"

I shook my head. "I'm just tired. Can you go away now?"

His eyes softened and he nodded. "A nurse will be in to check on you shortly." And then he left.

…

Some months later…

The clock read 7:37 p.m.

I was staring at it as Sesshomaru secured my arms to my headboard. I had stopped struggling a few weeks ago, but he still tied me up most of the time. It was some sort of control thing or some shit. I didn't know. Didn't much care anymore. All I could do was grunt in pain and sometime pleasure and stare at anything besides the beast doing this to me.

"You're finally sixteen, Inuyasha. Are you glad to be getting out of school for the summer?" Sesshomaru asked as he started tugging my pants off slowly.

Considering that I hadn't been in school for the last month in a half, I wasn't really glad of anything. Sesshomaru had made sure I got all my homework and things done quickly so that I would just have to worry about the exams that happened at the end of the year. Kouga and Shippo had been the ones to drop of my books and assignments. It hadn't been a very pleasant reunion.

They hadn't known I had tried to kill myself until they had seen me. Sesshomaru, the bastard, had just told the school I was in an accident. He said he didn't wish for the school to worry too much about my absence. Liar. He just didn't want to be put under scrutiny.

No, when they had seen me and my bandaged wrist and black eyes, they just seemed to _know_ what I had tried to do. Kouga had gone ballistic, nearly injuring me in his attempt to show me how stupid I was. Shippo just stood there, looking like he would be in tears. And all I could do was sit there and act like a fucking zombie while my friends—no, they weren't friends anymore—tried to get me to talk and tell them what happened.

Once they had left, Sesshomaru had come into the room and smoothed my hair back like I was a small child that had done something good. And to him, I had done something good. "_That's good. You didn't even speak to them. I'm slightly surprised_," he mumbled against my hair that day. I had just sat there, letting him do whatever. I hadn't really helped that the medicine the doctor had given me was so strong. It turned me into a completely unfeeling thing. Instead of just taking away my depression, it seemed to take away every bit of emotion I felt.

So, now we were here again. In my bed. Me tied up, and Sesshomaru over me. Forcing himself into me again. Making me dirty again. Repeating this cycle again and again.

When he was finally finished I was released from my bonds. I sat up and rubbed my sore wrists before moving my sheets over my lower half. "Why do you do this to me?" I finally asked after a moment. I knew I would regret the question. I had asked it once before and never gotten a true reply.

Before I could do anything, I was pinned to the bed by my throat. My hands were suddenly grapping Sesshomaru's wrist as it held my neck, crushing it with his weight held over me. His expressionless face showed me nothing. He blinked his eyes once, hiding yellow eyes from me for a split second.

When I was choking, fighting for breath, his hand moved from my neck to press down hard on my chest. "Everything about you is the same," he said, more to himself than to me. "Your hair, your face, your skin. Just your eyes look like mine."

No. Don't tell me that Sesshomaru loved my mother. I had always wondered on the remark about my hair, but this would be too much. I was my mother's substitute or something. That was even worse than just being defiled somehow.

"Do you know that your mother and I had an affair?" he asked, though I knew he didn't wish for an answer. "It was about seventeen years ago. Your mother came home drunk and father was away. She mistook me for him. Though, I really couldn't say that I minded. And, do you know that I still am not sure if you are mine or his?"

My eyes were wide. That couldn't be true. Sesshomaru was either my half-brother _or_ my father? There was no way that could be true.

"I do not have the courage to have a paternity test," he confessed with indifference. His eyebrows furrowed minutely. "Your mother never remembered the little fling she had with me, her fifteen year old stepson. And then, before I could even speak with her after father's death, she goes and kills herself. Right in front of you. Though, I believe she was too out of her head to realize you were there. And then, I had to take care of you. You, who look so much like that woman. I don't know whether to be upset or not that you do not have her eyes."

His hand came off of my chest as he stood and left the room.

This couldn't be true.

Was Sesshomaru my half-brother or my father?

…

_**Greed: Told you the plot thickens! Didn't see **_that _**coming did ya? **_

_**Vanity: Yes, we thought it was a rather, humorous twist. Humorous to our twisted mind at least. Anyway, the next chapter should be out shortly. Since this story is actually done (we wrote it in advance and then started publishing), it should be but a few days. **_

_**Greed: Why not just upload it all?  
Vanity: Because, that doesn't leave the viewers in suspense. In other words, it's just no fun.**_

_**Greed: You're evil.**_


	7. Chapter 6 Safety and Comfort

_**Vanity: Greetings! I feel that I should tell you this now. This… is the second to last chapter of this story. Yes, I know it is sad to see a story end, but it had to come to this eventually.**_

_**Greed: Stop being a drama queen! You're starting to annoy me. **_

_**Vanity: I thought I always annoyed you. Now, shut up and let the readers continue with the story.**_

_**Greed: I wasn't even talking much!**_

_**Vanity: Quiet!**_

…

**Chapter 6… Safety and Comfort**

…

I had to get away from this… this farce of a life. Sesshomaru was just going to continue to use me as he pleased if I didn't get out of this house and away from him. With that bomb he had dropped on me, I knew it wasn't good to continue to be near him. Hell, it hadn't been good to be near him before he told me there was a chance he was my father. It almost made sense why he always said the word 'brother' so mockingly.

So, I waited until I knew he was asleep. I was almost surprise he didn't keep me tied up while he was away. It was like he was confident that I wouldn't run away. Well, I suppose he had to be confident. I hadn't run yet and he probably thought I had nowhere to go. Which was true at the moment.

Suddenly, a though came into my head. Though, I wasn't at all sure the place I was going to go would let me stay.

I grabbed clothes and even a blanket, just in case I had to sleep outside the rest of the night. A bit of food, being as quiet as possible, and then some water bottles. That looked good. Time to test the door. The locks didn't make a sound as I unlatched them. The problem was the small squeak the door made as it opened. Maybe I could open it a crack and just slip through. I tried that and found that it worked. So, new I was off in the dark world, hoping that I could find a good place to stay. Hoping that the person I went to would help.

…

Almost an hour later and it was about two in the morning. I turned off my phone so that Sesshomaru didn't get the bright idea to somehow track my phone. I was at my destination now. And I was scared as hell.

I didn't want to knock. What if they decided I wasn't good enough to be let into their house? What if they sent me away because of the late hour? What if they called Sesshomaru?! I would be in so much pain when he took me back home. No, I couldn't think about that. They wouldn't do that to me. If I showed up here needing someplace to stay for a bit, they wouldn't send me back to where I had run away. At least, not without hearing the details. Which I wasn't going to tell them.

So, I pulled my hand out of my pocket and slowly raise it to the door. I knocked twice, softly, and got no answer. Stupid. They were probably sleeping, so they wouldn't hear that. Do it again. I knocked again, this time louder.

After a minute of just standing there, I heard feet descend the stairs I knew were close to the front entrance. I started shaking, fearing that I would be sent away from this house. A house that was one of my only actual homes. And then the door opened, revealing a shocked brunet with blue eyes wide.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kouga? Can I… can I stay here for a bit?" I asked softly. I wasn't sure he heard me because he remained silent. Panic started to set in before I was suddenly pulled into his arms. Then I really did start to panic. Another person was touching me. Someone besides Sesshomaru with his cold hands and wet tongue. Would they do the same things to me that he did? But, I beat it back and returned the hug. It was just an embrace. Nothing sexual, and certainly not scary. Kouga wouldn't do that to me. There was no way he could.

"Your brother stopped letting us see you. We were so worried. Shippo can't even talk about you without crying. What's been happening?" he asked, ushering me into the house and closed the door.

"Family problems. Sesshomaru is just… worried. I needed to get away. I couldn't stay in that house. I'm suffocated. Please don't tell him I'm here right now," I basically begged.

Kouga looked shocked that I would have to ask him not to tell Sesshomaru that I was here. "Don't worry, Yasha. I won't tell. You can stay here as long as you want. Mom won't mind and Dad is on a business trip right now." He led me up the stairs and to his room. Before long, I was sleeping on the rollout bed that stayed under his bed. I didn't really sleep, but it was comforting knowing that Sesshomaru would come in here suddenly. I was safe for now from his reaching hands.

…

It was two days of bliss while I was at Kouga's house. His mother made the most delicious food (what I could eat of it) and wasn't even upset that I had come in so late at night. She seemed to understand that something bed had happened.

Shippo had come over yesterday, but couldn't stay thanks to some sort of appointment. He seemed really happy that I was out of Sesshomaru's house. Just like I was happy to be away from there.

However, that happiness didn't last much longer.

Kouga was munching on some chips and we were watching a movie. It was almost over and we were guessing at the ending. "I think the book is a bunch of blank pages."

"No way! It's in an ancient language," Kouga stated. I had to laugh at him, but then I stopped and though a moment as the main character started telling a man the entire contents of the book totally from memory. I started wondering why he wasn't writing it himself. And a bright idea came to me.

"He's blind and the book is in braille!" I shouted at Kouga. And then it panned to the bad guy and, indeed, the book was in braille.

"You runt! How did you know that?"

I started to explain, but there was a knock on the door. I shrank back from the door, but Kouga just shrugged at me. "It's probably just dad. He forgets his key all the time. He's supposed to be back tonight anyway." He got up and moved to the door. When he opened it I caught a glimpse of whitish-blond hair and my heart nearly stopped. Kouga blocked my view of him, but I knew he had seen me, just as I had seen him. "What the hell do you want!?"

"Inuyasha needs to come back home now. His body is weak and he hasn't taken his medicine these last two days. I would hate for a relapse to happen," Sesshomaru stated calmly.

"He doesn't want to go!" Kouga shouted at him. "Why can't you just leave the medicine here and we'll give it to him?"

"Because he had someplace he needs to be soon. I cannot just let him skip out on go to the doctor because he doesn't wish to. He ran away because I am sending him somewhere that will help him. The boy has an eating disorder and suicidal tendencies. I don't expect you to know how to take care of him," my brother—maybe father—explained. Liar. You just want to keep me in that awful house. Go away. Leave. Don't call me over there. I was cowering by the couch with my hands over my ears. "Inuyasha," Sesshomaru called over to me. "You need to come home right now. I wouldn't want to bring anyone else in over something so trivial."

He was threatening them. Threatening me by threatening them. Bastard. I would get up from where I was and follow him out that door. And I did. I pulled myself up from my place on the floor and slowly walked over to that tall, pale man.

"Inuyasha, you don't have to go," Kouga said softly.

He didn't understand anything. "Yes, I do. Thank you for… everything. I'll see you later," I lied. I wouldn't be seeing him soon. I probably wouldn't see him for a long time. "Tell your mom thanks for me," I said as I walked out the door and followed the white haired man to his Cadillac.

"It's good you didn't force me to take you out of there, _Little Brother_. However, you are still getting punished for running away."

I shrank back into the passenger seat of the car. I knew when I ran that it would hurt to come back. I just hopped it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

…

_**Greed: Alright! If anyone can tell me what movie Kouga and Inuyasha were talking about, comment or pm! The first person that answers correctly gets a prize!**_

_**Vanity: Either they get a guest spot in the next thing we write, or they'll get a story written for them. Their choice. Doesn't matter to us.**_

_**Greed: If someone doesn't get the answer, we get to make fun of you.**_

_**Vanity: And sorry if that little movie tidbit ruins a movie for anyone. Well, no, we don't really care. Review! Bye, now!**_


	8. Chapter 7 Check and Mate

_**Congratulations to ZARAKI-LOVER 21 to successfully guessing what movie it was. They were the first person to PM me OR review what movie it was. They get a oneshot. Yes they do! They get a oneshot and not you!**_

_**Greed: Okay… so… last chapter! Oh, god! I think I'm gonna cry! **_

_**Vanity: I'm not. You're just too emotional. Besides, there will be an epilogue later. **_

_**Greed: We're the same person!**_

_**Vanity: With two completely different personalities at times. Don't push me. I'm going and make Macaroni and Cheese and make you smell it.**_

_**Greed: You want us to puke? UGH! That's so nasty!**_

_**Vanity: I don't want us to puke, no. I want you to shut up and let the readers read the rest of the story.**_

_**Greed: Fine! Readers! Read NOW!**_

…

**Chapter 7… Check and Mate**

…

**Sesshomaru was dragging me into the house. Soon we were at the basement door, which he had to unlock. **

** "I don't know why you had to try and get away from me, **_**Inuyasha**_**. I'm supposed to take care of you, have taken care of you, and this is how you act?"**

** "You **_**rape me**_** on an almost daily basis now!" I screamed at him as he tugged me down the stairs. "How is that taking care of me? What you are doing is slowly killing me, Sesshomaru. Can you not see that?" He didn't answer. Instead he threw me the rest of the way down the stairs. I landed at the bottom step with new bruises and a fresh bump to the head.**

** When I could focus I was looking into raged filled, golden orbs. "You have no right to speak to me like that, filthy child. Now, I'm going to lock you in here and, if I find that you've tried to hurt yourself, you will be severely punished. I'll be back shortly. I advise not even moving from that spot." He headed up the stairs and I could hear the deafening sound of the locking mechanism hitting home, even though it was at the top of the stairs. **

** I looked around the almost bare room. There was a mattress in one corner, a bucket and hygiene supplies in another—though, nothing I could use to really hurt myself—and that was all besides a small fridge. Sesshomaru had made certain that I wouldn't be able to kill myself while he was away. This meant that he had been planning on keeping me in here for a while. Otherwise, it wouldn't be so well thought out. The bastard planned on keeping me in this house like a prisoner. I wouldn't be surprised if this was one of the reasons he came back from work early.**

** I pulled myself up from my place in the floor and moved up the stairs. It was stupid, but I just had to test the door locks. **

** Of course, the door didn't budge and it would be no use trying to hit it open. I was too weak from not eating much, and the door was probably solid wood. That wouldn't give way to an underweight teenager, no matter how much I tried. So, I trudged back down the stairs and decided that my time was better spent resting. **

** There was no telling time down here. There wasn't a window like you see in some basements, and there wasn't a clock anywhere. It almost seemed that Sesshomaru was gone for several hours when it was probably just one hour. **

** When the door to the basement clicked open, I shrank back on the mattress so that my back was against the wall. Sesshomaru walked down the stairs with a bag in his hand. I wasn't sure I wanted to know what was in that bag. It was black with no logo. It made it somehow intimidating. "I want you to strip out of your clothes. Now," he told me before he even reached the bottom step. **

** I started to shake my head. "No! I don't want you touching me!" I finally shouted. Furious eyes turned toward me and I closed my eyes so that I wouldn't have to look at them.**

** "I thought I had beaten all of the fight out of you," Sesshomaru started. I opened my eyes. "Just a few nights ago you let me tie up those slender arms of yours and fuck you into the mattress. Are you getting shy again? Do I have to force you like I used to? I suppose this is because you went to the boy's house. No matter, I'll just have to start all over again." With each word, he got closer and closer. Soon, he was at the edge of the mattress and I couldn't shrink back anymore. He dropped to his knees right in front of me and then set the bag aside. "Now, are you going to strip, or do I have to do it for you?" he hissed.**

** All I could do was continue to shake my head. All I wanted to do was fight back and get away. However, I couldn't even do that when I was fit and healthy. How was I supposed to do that now that I was emaciated and sickly looking? **

** Sesshomaru grabbed both of my arms and forced me forward. His hands could easily fit around my upper arms. It made me realize just how wasted I really was. **

** I was stood up in front of the mattress but fell to land on the edge of the firm cushion. Instead of picking me back up, Sesshomaru just tugged my shirt off and then pushed me onto my back and proceeded to tug off my pants. I tried to pull them back up my hips, but they were loose and he was too strong. Next to go was my underwear. I was left stark naked and sobbing before he stopped touching me for the moment. **

** My reprieve didn't last for long, though. Before I knew it, Sesshomaru had me by the arms and was wrapping something around them. Each wrist was touching the opposite arm's elbow before I started to struggle. And then it was too late. My captor had my arms locked in place with some sort of restraint. It would be impossible for me to get out of it myself. "What is that?" I stuttered. "Take it off. Please, please take it off!"**

** "No," Sesshomaru replied calmly. "This is part of your punishment, and you'll take it. Now, look at me and don't move. If you do move, I'll have to knock you out. The results will end the same. Understand?" **

** I nodded quickly and looked at him. He grabbed something out of the black bag and unfolded it. A blindfold. And now it was coming toward my face. My breath came out in uneven pants as he slowly brought that seemingly innocent piece of cloth to my face. Even as he tied it behind my head I couldn't calm down enough to actually breathe. **

** Sesshomaru seemed to notice this and grabbed my chin. "Either calm down or you will pass out, **_**Little Brother**_**." He was so close that his breath whispered against my skin. It made me feel nauseous. However, I didn't wish to pass out. I didn't want to wake up and find that something even worse than what I could think of had happened to me. I forced myself to calm down enough to breathe more evenly. "Good boy. I was hoping we could fit in some of you punishment before you decided to sleep."**

** Those words almost made my efforts to calm down fly out the window. But, I held onto my consciousness for the time being. **

** I couldn't see what was happening, so when his hand disappeared from my face, I became apprehensive. I didn't know where he would touch me next. Though, it shouldn't have really mattered. I knew what was going to happen. **

** When a touch finally came, a touch to my thigh, I flinch back so violently that I fell backwards onto the mattress. "Now, now," I heard from in front of me. "You know what's going to happen. I may not have ever blindfolded you before, but you can't stop me either way. Just relax a bit and it'll be over before you know it."**

** A strange, whimpering sound came from my mouth at those words. I wasn't sure why, but not seeing what was happening to me just made things worse. It made me wonder and speculate about what would happen next. So, when another touch came to my throat, I still flinched, just not as badly. **

** That same touch traveled down from my neck and to my chest. The cold touch passed over a nipple without paying it any attention and just kept going down. Soon he was touching my hip and then my flaccid member. Before I knew it, I was struggling to keep in wanton moans. The bastard enjoyed playing with me and he just knew that feeling pleasure would break me faster than just pain. **

** Sesshomaru pulled one of my legs up and over his shoulder as he pumped me before stopping. I tensed my body, because I didn't have to guess at what was about to happen now. Sure enough, a moment later and I was feeling pain like fire in my backside. The pale bastard didn't waste any time in letting me adjust before he was pounding into me without mercy. **

** Small screams left my throat before I could do anything about them. One of Sesshomaru's hands stayed on my leg to keep it in place before the outer came down and started at my half erected member again. Before long, I was coming. My brother—or father—was a different story, though. He was making this round last. Drawing out the pain and pleasure that I felt. Before he finished, my knees were on the bed, shoulders and head pressed into the mattress, and he was doing me from behind. My blindfold was soaked in tears, and the mattress now had saliva staining it. **

** He finally pulled out and I dropped completely to the mattress, barely hanging onto consciousness. Before I dropped into total darkness, I felt a hand on my head and lips at my ear. "Be a good boy, Inuyasha. I'll bring you a treat if you are."**

…

**I wasn't sure how long passed while I was in the basement. Days, weeks, surely not months.**

** Sesshomaru said that he had told everyone I was in a facility that would help my eating disorder and suicidal tendencies. No one was looking for me, so I lost hope that I would get out of here. **

** If I didn't struggle, Sesshomaru would bring me 'treats'. The treats were small deserts that I would have to either; eat out of his hand like a dog or eat off his body. If I didn't eat them I would get a black eye or a bruised rib or two. I was also only taken out of the basement to bathe or use the restroom. Always supervised.**

** Sesshomaru would even wash my body for me. I was always uncomfortable, because he would scrub too hard sometimes, or linger on my hair or… lower places. **

** When I was alone in the basement, I always had that strange restraint on my arms and sometime a blindfold and even a gag. **

** Today, though, I had another addition. Earmuffs. Sesshomaru said it was for sense deprivation. The blindfold and earmuffs and gag were so that I would become more sensitive to touch, is what he told me. I didn't care. I just wanted them off. Though, I dared not try to get them off. It would only make him made if they weren't on when he got back.**

** And so I sat. I sat in the corner, where the mattress was. Knees drawn up to hide my nudity, arms locked behind my back, sightless and deaf.**

…

**Kouga moved into the seemingly empty house. **

** Sesshomaru was being too suspicious. Every time he tried to give Inuyasha a letter or get a phone number to reach him at, the bastard would force him away. So, it was time to see for himself where Inuyasha really went. Surely there would be some clue as to where he went.**

** School wasn't too far from starting again, so it had to be now or never. The brunet teenager had watched patiently to see what Sesshomaru's schedule was like. **

** He moved through the house silently. First, he checked the office, looking for letters and such. If there was something about this place it would be in the mail. Surely there would be updates about Inuyasha every week or so. Sure, they could call, but letters worked well also. Another to look was the kitchen. Kouga found it odd that nothing of Inuyasha's was posted on the fridge. No good report cards, no childhood art work, nothing. Even though, Kouga and Inuyasha were friends, he hadn't been in Inuyasha's house too often.**

** Next was Inuyasha's room. **

** Nothing out of place. And that was the problem. If Inuyasha had left, books, clothes, and other things would be missing from his bedroom. Some medical and other facilities had dress codes (loose clothing, new hygiene tools, few personal effects, and so on) but this was ridiculous. Nothing had been touched.**

** The teen moved through the kitchen again and noticed that the door beside the pantry had a lock on the outside of it. It must have been the basement or something. Curiosity won over and he unlocked the solid looking door. It was indeed a basement. A dark stairway lead to the bottom floor of the house.**

** "Hello," Kouga called impulsively. Then he thought he was being stupid. No one was going to answer. The house was empty.**

** He struggled and thought he might as well be thorough in his search. A light switch was at the top of the stairs, so he flipped it on and watched as the stairs were illuminated. He started down the steps and about halfway down, he stopped. **

**A mattress was to one side of the room. A figure was huddled at one corner, back to the corner of the walls. Bound, blindfolded, gagged, and deafened. What kind of cruel person would do that to someone? And then, it all made sense. Inuyasha's harsh behavior, how he pulled away from everyone, his descent into emaciation, and the suicide attempt. Because, that was who the figure was. Inuyasha's frail frame was easily identified. Sesshomaru had been the one to cause his downfall. **

"**Inuyasha," the teen called, though it was obvious the other wouldn't be able to hear him. Now the brunet rushed to the fragile teen on the bed. However, when he touched that pale, scarred skin, the smaller teenager flinched away from him so violently that it scared Kouga.**

…

**I was being touched again. I hadn't even known that Sesshomaru was back.**

** Now that I flinched away, I was going to get punished. I couldn't stop the tears that automatically started to fall. My sobs were muffled by the gag in my mouth. **

** However, when I flinched away, I wasn't touched again. It confused me, because I would have usually been slapped by now. Or punched or kicked at. No blow came, so I started to calm down. And that's when it happened. A soft touch came to my face around the blindfold. Then it was gently folded off of my eyes so that I could see. Well, almost see. My eyes had to adjust to the harsh light, because I wasn't used to the light. I was either always blindfolded or left in the dark. **

** When my eyes finally focused, all I could do was stare. Bright blues eyes and dark brown hair and tanned skin. That is what met my eyes. That was one of my first good sights in I don't know how long. **

** I stayed as still as possible as Kouga took off the gag and earmuffs. **

** "Inuyasha? Can you talk to me?" he asked, seeming unsure that I was alright. **

** "You came for me?" I finally asked after a long silence. I hadn't known what to say. Kouga just nodded.**

** "We need to call the police," he told me. "Will you let me take of what's binding your arms?" I nodded hesitantly, but didn't move. "You're going to have to move. I can't get them off like that."**

** He was right. I know he was, but I didn't want him to see me naked. And certainly not how I was now. Sesshomaru had left not long ago and I hadn't had a bath in a day or more. There was dried cum on my thighs and… and some was still leaking out. There was no way I wanted to show him that.**

** Kouga seemed to understand my dilemma. "I'll go and get a towel to wrap around your waist. Then I'll take of the restraints." I nodded and watched him go back up the stairs. I almost panicked. What if he wasn't coming back? I couldn't stay down here! Especially now that everything was off besides the restraints. Sesshomaru would really hurt me then. My fears were crushed, though, as soon as Kouga appeared coming down the steps. "You'll have to stand up for a second, but I won't look, okay?" he told me. I nodded. "I called the police while I was up there. I'll have to explain why I was in your brother's house, but as long as you're okay, that doesn't really matter." I nodded again.**

** The towel was kind of placed in front of my lower half as I used the wall to stand. Kouga quickly wrapped it around my waist and had me turn around. In less than a minute, my arms were free. I was free.**

** I turned around quickly and latched my arms around Kouga's waist. My sudden embrace coupled with my slight offsetting weight caused us to fall to the mattress. **

** We stayed like that until the police came.**

…

_**Vanity: And that is the end to this very sad story. You had better be glad it's a happy ending. We don't normally do very happy endings. And there will be an epilogue. **_

_**Greed: We know the ending to this is vague, but we didn't want to go into complicated details. It would have messed up the whole thing.**_

_**Vanity: She means that going into too much detail would have upset the balance of the story.**_

_**Greed: Isn't that what I just said? You have to make things so complicated. **_

_**Vanity: Yes, well, ignoring you now. We'll get the epilogue out as soon as possible.**_

_**Greed: So, review your thoughts!**_


	9. Epilogue Wishes and Wretches

_**Greed: Epilogue to Why, Brother? is now complete. This was such a fun story to write. **_

_**Vanity: We actually didn't plan on this Epilogue. It was going to be up in the air as to the fact is Sesshomaru was his brother or father. However, so many people asked. We just couldn't leave you in the dark. Though, the answer is simple. **_

_**Greed: Shut up, Van! You'll give it away! Anyway, thanks for reading, it's been a blast! Read, enjoy, review!**_

_**Vanity: Yes, on to the story.**_

…

**Epilogue… Wishes and Wretches**

…

**Kouga**

"…_Sesshomaru Taisho was found guilty of molesting his younger half-brother, earlier this morning. It was said that this abuse had gone on for over a year and at the last of it he held his brother prisoner within his own home. The younger brother—who will not be named—wasn't at this trail, having testified in an earlier court appearance, so was not about to give comment on how he felt. On to other news…."_

I looked up as the woman on the television mentioned Inuyasha's bastard of a brother. Then I sighed. It was a good thing Inuyasha hadn't been in here. It would have given him a panic attack. The TV clicked off as I pushed the remote's power button. No sooner had I done so then I heard soft footsteps stop at the door from the kitchen.

It got me to thinking about Inuyasha behavior lately. He had latched onto me after I had saved him from his brother. That attachment wasn't very healthy either. However, I couldn't do much to discourage him from his clinginess. I also didn't mind as much as I once thought I might. Inuyasha was my best friend. I wouldn't leave him alone as long as he needed me.

"Kouga," he started, voice soft and almost pleading. He didn't raise his voice much anymore. "Your mom isn't home. She said your dad and her would be going out for dinner tonight." To any other person it would have sounded like he was just relying a message to me, but I knew better.

Inuyasha had been living with us for three months. School had started and everything was almost back to normal. It was just Inuyasha that was different now.

He turned to go up the stairs and to our bedroom. I sighed as I stood to follow the unhealthy teen. He was taking medication for depression and anxiety along with vitamins to make up for when he couldn't eat. The color to his skin was coming back, and his weight was starting to regulate, but his mind was what I was really worried about. My best friend wasn't and would probably never be the same as he used to be. Over a year of sexual abuse had seen to that. So, now, when I entered my room I wasn't surprised to see Inuyasha sitting on my bed rather than his. It also didn't shock me that he was shirtless and staring at me pretty intensely. I just walked over to my bad and knelt down in front of him after shutting my bedroom door.

The first time Inuyasha had asked to have sex with me was a week after Sesshomaru had been arrested. He had crawled into my bed while crying and almost couldn't speak to tell me what was wrong. It seems he had developed a disorder called satyromania, which was the male equivalent of nymphomania. I had panicked at first, not knowing what to do. However, I realized that pushing him away could cause just as much damage as embracing him. So, I succumbed to his request and now here we were.

I started to pull my shirt off, still knelling in front of the smaller boy. He watched me with slightly dull eyes as I then moved carefully forward and wrapped my arms loosely around his waist. Then I kissed right above his belly button, moving up until I was at his chest. Then I slowly started to push him down and crawl on top of him. Our mouths met and he sighed into the contact. That was a good sign. If he hadn't relaxed he probably would have gone into a panic attack or flash back. I never knew what to do during one of his episodes besides hold him close. It made me feel powerless.

"Kouga," he whispered as our mouths parted and I started to pull off his sleep pants. I didn't say anything, though. I knew what he wanted.

…

It was always the same afterwards. There was no stopping it.

I watched as Inuyasha curled up into a ball on his bed and started crying. He was so ashamed of his affliction that he couldn't handle himself after our intimacy. He thought it was terrible of him that he would seek out sex after what had happened to him at the hands of his brother.

He never told me that, though. It was something I figured out on my own. I know I wouldn't have felt good if I craved something that had been forced upon me.

…

**Inuyasha**

It was like a drug I couldn't give up. My body would move of its own accord to get its fix whenever the craving was too great.

I didn't know whether I should hate Kouga for giving me a fix or love him for it. I was sure that if he had denied me that first time, I would have run so that I could find some way to cool my perverted lust. So, I suppose I should love him for taking pity one me and not letting me go somewhere that could possibly give me a disease.

My eyes hurt from crying once again and my limbs were cramping from being in a ball for most of the night after Kouga and I had sex. I knew that when I did this it made Kouga miserable, but I couldn't help the self-loathing.

The self-hatred wouldn't go away in so little time. Hell, it may take me years to get over even just half of it. With therapy and drugs, hopefully it wouldn't take the rest of my life. However, I knew there would always be some darker part in me that would still crave the bite of teeth and nails within my skin and the burn of first, careless penetration. It made me shudder in delight and disgust. My delusional brother had infected me with something, and it was killing me just as surely as I almost killed myself. Even if I was alive right now, I was a shell of who I was supposed to be.

Maybe I would become stronger, but that darkness and loathing for myself would never leave, no matter how I tried to mask it.

…

_**Vanity: And that, my lovely readers, was the end. Gosh, we loved it.**_

_**Greed: Sorry there wasn't any detail of the sex between Kouga and Inuyasha, but we don't really like that pairing so it was weird. And it would have been way to… vanilla for our tastes. We like that rough rowdy stuff, if you couldn't tell by now. **_

_**Vanity: Well, we hope you enjoyed the last installment to our InuSess fic. We enjoyed writing it very much.**_

_**Greed: Review what you thought!**_


End file.
